Sin esperanza.. sin amor.. ¿que me queda?
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Warning Yaoi.. y tendencias suicidas. Alguien siente algo por alguien.. pero ¿que pasa? un triangulo amoroso Kou-kero Takari y Koukari No recomendable para homofobicos y gente de corazon blando.. en unospañuelso a la mano.


Sin esperanza... sin amor.. ¿que me queda?  
Por ryu-chan  
  
Este fic toma lugar después de la derrota de Myotismon y un poco antes de que los darkmasters se presenten ante los niños.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Realmente triste.. si eres de corazón blando o no te gusta el yaoi.. no lo leas..   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ultima advertencia.  
No lo leas..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bien lo siguiente es bajo tu propio riesgo.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.No me eches la culpa después.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Los niños habían regresado a al digimundo a cumplir su destino salvar el digimundo y arreglar el fenómeno dimensional que afectaba a dos dimensiones.  
  
Todos estaban tensos y algunos estaban concientes de que probablemente serían los últimos minutos de sus vidas.  
  
Algunos eligieron ese momento para hablar con algunos de ellos. Tai se fue con su hermana para hablar un rato con ella, acerca de u tema que le había preocupado. Mimi quería hablar un rato con Matt acerca de algo que tenían pendiente. Izzy se ofreció a cuidar a Tk mientras matt hablaba con mimi.  
  
Sora y joe estaban hablando acerca de algo e Izzy sabía que esta sería su ultima oportunidad. La única que tendría.. porque después de esto estaría o muy ocupado.. no habría oportunidad.. pues a lo mejor ninguno regresaba con vida.  
  
Sin embargo tomó ese riesgo sabiendo que sería su ultima oportunidad en meses.  
  
Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto.. pero no podía evitarlo mucho mas tiempo.. la incertidumbre lo mataba.. era ahora o nunca.. El chico del conocimiento se llevó a Tk a un lugar un poco apartado con el fin de poder hablar a solas o de lo contrario ese sentimiento lo carcomería por dentro.  
  
Izzy lo miró a los ojos mientras le ponía sus manos en los hombros.  
  
"Takeru.. tengo que hablar contigo.. esto es muy serio" dijo mientras sentía como su garganta se secaba. La determinación que había tendido antes estaba disminuyendo.. tenía que decirlo ahora.. o si tal vez después ería muy tarde para eso..  
  
"Si.. ¿Que me vas decir.. izzy?" dijo el pequeño e inocente Tk con una voz que a Izzy siempre le había parecido angelical.  
  
Izzy tragó saliva mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del pequeño niño.  
"Quiero que sepas... que..." el chico no podía continuar.  
"¿Pasa algo malo izzy?.. te ves nervioso.. ¿hay algo que deba saber?.. ¿se trata de mi hermano?.. ¿Le pasa algo?.." dijo el pequeño niño algo preocupado por lo que el chico del conocimiento le pudiera decir.  
  
(Es tan inocente) pensó izzy mientras lo veía sus ojos azul celeste, como si lo invitarán a nadar en ellos.   
Izzy casi se perdió allí en esos ojos que lo estaban mirando y al recordar lo que tenía que decir se avergonzó un poco al estar a centímetros de su cara. Ya estaba muy confundido al sentir esto por un niño de esa edad. Se sentía como un pervertido y el quería hacer esto..  
  
"Quiero que sepas que.. me g..g g.g.g ggustas mucho.. Tk.. que yo te quiero.. mas que como amigos.. ai shiteru" dijo con temblor en sus voz. Y acto seguid lo besó en los labios en un abrazo pasional y momentáneo.  
Por un instante se sintió en el cielo. y casi lloró de felicidad..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Eso fue antes de tk lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas.. Izzy cayó al suelo y lo vio como nunca lo había visto antes.  
Tk tenía lagrimas en sus ojos mientras lo miraba muy dolido. Izzy se sintió morir allí mismo.  
  
"Te odio" el dijo con una voz fría que denotaba mucha amargura. "No quiero volver verte en lo que me queda de vida" dijo el niño mientras corría lejos de allí con sus manos en sus ojos llorando y sollozando al mismo tiempo.  
  
Izzy había tenido extendida su mano como llamándolo.. "Espera.. yo.. lo siento.. por favor perdóname.. no lo volveré a hacer" pero luego la cerro y se quedó en el suelo de rodilla mientras lloraba porque lo había perdido.  
  
Desde hacia tiempo le había gustado.. el niño siempre lo había tratado muy bien.. le hablaba con cariño pensaba izzy. Casi siempre cuando lo veía siempre de daba un sonrisa o cuando le preguntaba algo se lo pedía todo por favor. No era como Tai que demandaba y daba ordenes.. o como el hosco y malhumorado yamato que siempre quería estar solo..  
  
Joe siempre estaba allí con ellos como un gallina asustada a punto de correr lo cual le disgustaba mucho a Izzy. Y Sora y mimi que lo llamaban fenómeno y hasta nerd. Y estaba Kari la siempre niña que parecía haber tomado algún medicamento por su comportamiento tan extraño.. a veces alegre a veces melancólica a veces nerviosa.. a veces muy enojada..  
  
Para Izzy.. tk había hecho soportable el viaje y cuando lo perdió de vista en esa tormenta de arena.. lo estuvo buscando durante mucho tiempo aunque siempre decía que buscaba a genai. Y cuando lo vio con esa sonrisa en su cara feliz de verlo.. Izzy se sintió muy feliz.. pues creyó ser correspondido.  
  
Después la tristeza se hizo insoportable para él y lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear con fuerza un árbol.. pero eso no alivio su dolor no fue sino hasta que reparó en su computadora..   
  
Su dolor era tan fuerte.. que la estrelló contra el árbol casi con un gritó de dolor..  
El aparato era resistente por eso la había comprando en primer lugar. Pero después de un golpes se quebró entre vidrios y trozos de metal.  
  
Después.. vino lo peor.. la desesperación..   
Recordando su pasado, su vida sus padres.. esos extraños que no eran su familia y de los que se había alejado durante mucho tiempo.. era casi desconocidos..  
  
Aun cuando después de que ellos le había contado la verdad.. Izzy se sentía especialmente vulnerable.. Tk había estado allí con su ominipresente mezcla de todo estará bien y esperanza a su alrededor. Escuchando su interpretación de lo de la flecha de la esperanza y luz.. y como había confiado en el a pesar de que la vida de su hermano estaba en juego.  
  
Sin embargo Izzy podía soportar la idea de que Tk no lo quisiera... pero que lo odiara.. que nunca mas verlo.. que simplemente su presencia le causara repulsión.. era demasiado doloroso.. para él..  
  
Vio un pedazo de su valiosa computadora.. sin Tk.. ya no le veía el caso a usarla más.. había perdido algo mas valioso que ella.. lo había perdido a él.  
  
Lo miro por unos segundos.. era largo y afilado.. un pedazo de vidrio.. y el había cortado a través del guantes.. lo apretó contra el pecho mientras pensaba. Izzy cerró sus ojos.. no podría soportar regresar con los demás.. la solo idea de ser rechazado por el grupo.. y mas por tk.. se le hizo insoportable..  
  
Se imaginaba la reacción de yamato.. mas que los golpes temía.. el rechazo de todos.. Miró embelesado el borde afilado del vidrio durante unos segundos..  
"Se fue.. mi esperanza.. mi amor.. mi vida ya no me importa" dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
Mientras tanto.  
Tk corrió lejos de allí corrió de regreso hasta el campamento. En donde se sentó y trató de aparentar calma pero estaba muy exaltado por lo ultimo.  
  
"Kari me va a odiar" se dijo en voz baja. Mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Se las limpió con la manga y luego siguió pensado en la niña. "Realmente me gusta.. pero solo tiene ojos para izzy.. y yo..la quiero.. pero izzy.. me quiere a mí" Tk simplemente cerró sus ojos esta ya era demasiado para su joven mente.  
  
Hubiera dado todo por contarle lo que había sucedido a alguien... pero casualmente la persona que mas confianza le tenía.. era Izzy.. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero el las secó rápidamente. (El sabe todo acerca de mí.. yo se lo he contado.. y hasta sabe con que pie me levanto en la mañana) pensó el niño mientras aparentaba calma mientras los demás llegaban.  
  
"¿Donde esta izzy?" preguntó joe cuando el regresó junto con Sora. Tk estuvo callado unos segundos y después agregó. "Fue al baño" dijo tk con toda la calma que pudo reunir.   
  
(Además.. quien me creería.. Izzy es perfecto.. normal.. amado por Kari.. no.. no puede ser.. el no me ama.. yo soy un niño.. esto no puede estar pasando.. tiene que ser un sueño.. el nunca me dijo que me amaba.. ni... ni.. ni.. ni me besó.. Eso es malo.. mi mamá me lo dijo es malo.. me voy a condenar.. no.. no pasó no.. es cierto.. no pasó nada..) pensó mientras los demás fueron llegando.  
  
Pasaron los minutos y los niños se empezaron a preocupar. Sobre todo Kari mientras el tiempo se hacia mas y mas largo. Finalmente Kari se levantó y dijo. "Ya se tardó mucho" dijo mientras Tai también pensaba lo mismo.  
  
Tk no dijo nada estaba muy avergonzado. "¿Por donde se fue?" dijo Joe mientras casi todos ya se habían preocupado. Incluso tentomon estaba nervioso por la tardanza. "el nunca se tarda o desaparece sin decírmelo" dijo el insecto  
  
Tk tuvo un presentimiento.. lo había dejado solo.. y a pesar de su renuencia al decir que el estaría bien. Tk fue obligado a guiarlos hacia donde había visto a Izzy. Pero ahora todos lo estaban llamando.   
(No le diré a nadie lo que pasó.. nadie debe saberlo.. no quiero que lo sepan.. no quiero.. que KAri me odie por habérselo quitado.. no quiero.. ) pensó Tk el cual iba adelante así nadie se habría dado cuenta de su estado un poco.. nervioso..  
  
Tk se sentía incomodo algo no estaba bien. EL pequeño Tk se tropezó con algo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó en un charco. Fue allí cuando lo vio o mas bien Tk encontró a izzy en el suelo..  
  
Al principio no lo pudo creer.. y luego se miró la manos el charco no era de agua.. Los demás se habían detenido y oyó algunos sollozos atrás de el. Tk no lo podía creer lo tocó con su mano.. estaba frío..y después vio sus manos. "Sangre" dijo en voz baja mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Izzy.  
  
KAri gritó el nombre de Izzy y los demás vieron el cuerpo inerte del niño. Matt hizo que Tk quedara atrás de él. Pero Tk ya lo había visto. su cuerpo en un charco de sangre y una herida en su corazón de donde había salido casi todo su sangre.  
  
Kari lloraba como histérica al ver a Izzy y no solo ella también mimi.. Sora estaba tratando de darle apoyo. En esos momentos Matt descuido a Tk para cubrir el cuerpo inerte de izzy con una sabana que traía Joe.  
  
Tk aprovechó ese momento para escapar de allí. Corrió con aun mas lagrimas en sus ojos.. corrió lejos de allí sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.. corrió por entre arbustos y ramas.. no le importo lastimarse.. corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que se el acabo el terreno para correr.  
  
Quedó parado frente al precipicio.   
"Se suicidó.. yo lo maté.. dios mío.. lo mate" dijo mientras se miraba las manos.. "Soy un asesino.. lo mate.. lo mate" se dijo a si mismo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Recordó el momento en que lo besó el había abierto sus ojos y lo había visto.. nunca lo había visto tan radiante.. y entonces.. (Recordé a Kari en ese momento.. y como me odiaría si me hubiera visto besándolo)lo empujó y miró su como su cara se iba ensombreciendo.. (Creí que si lo apartaba de mi que si le decía que lo odiaba y nunca mas querría verlo.. podría alejarlo de mí.. y que KAri pudiera..)  
  
Y por eso Tk fingió que no lo había oído cuando el le dijo que no se fuera.. y que no había oído los sollozos de Izzy cuando el corrió. Tk recordó las palabras de su madre hacia tiempo.  
  
Flash black  
"Mamá ¿que es suicidio?" le pregunto hace años.  
su madre lo miró espantada. "¿donde escuchaste eso?" le preguntó al pequeño. Mientras lo sacudía un poco.  
"Se lo oí decir a mi hermano ayer" dijo Tk se estaba asustando. "Oí decir que el conocía alguien con tendencias suicidas"  
  
Su madre respiro tranquila.  
"Tk.. suicidio.. es cuando un persona se.. quita la vida.. se mata a si misma" dijo ella su hijo.  
"¿Porque?.. es tan tonto" dijo el niño sin comprender.  
"El suicidio la hacen las personas que creen que ya no tiene esperanza.. que creen que ya nada bueno los podrá ayudar.. solo una persona que ha sufrido mucho y pierde algo valioso.. piensa en quitarse la vida.. Tk prométeme que nunca te quitaras la vida.. es malo.. muy malo.. los que se suicidan no van al cielo" le dijo su madre mientras el pequeño estaba asustado.  
  
"No mamá.. nunca lo haría.. no quiero que eso pase. y no quiero que nadie se muera así.. no quiero.. si es posible quiero darle esperanza.. quiero dar esperanza" dijo el niño alzando la voz,.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
"Se supone que soy la esperanza.. mi deber es cuidarlos a todos.. no debo dejar que esto pase.. no es justo.. no es justo.. no.. no.. no.. yo lo maté.. lo mate.. se la quité.. dios mío se la quité.. lo deje sin nada.. soy un asesino.. le quite su razón de existir.." dijo Tk mientras con su manos se desordenaba el cabello y luego miró el precipicio.  
  
"Lo deje sin nada.. le quite sus esperanza su vida.. su amor.. todo se lo quité.. soy un tonto.. tonto.. tonto.. tonto.. tonto.. tonto.. tonto.." se repitió a si mismo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.  
  
"No-.. no.. no.. yo.. yo no quería hacerlo.. lo forcé ...dios mío... hice que se matará" dijo Tk mientras el miedo y la angustia lo dominaba. Había visto el pedazo de vidrio en manos de izzy.  
  
Tk recordó todo el viaje. (Siempre me daba un sonrisa cuando lo veía.. nunca se cansaba de mí... siempre me escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir.. el me quería.. me amaba.. y como se lo pague... le quite todo y hasta ahora me doy cuenta.. de haberlo sabido.. le hubiera regresado el beso.. le habría dicho que lo quería.. lo hubiera abrazado.. hubiera hecho todo para que no muriera... para que Kari después lo hubiera conquistado.. )  
  
"Me voy a ir al infierno.. porque yo lo condené al infierno.. lo hice.. hice que se matará.. no.. yo no quería.. kari.. kari.. lo siento.. yo.. yo.. yo.. no es cierto que el me quisiera.. no.. no.. no.." se dijo casi con histeria mientras se dejó caer al suelo.  
  
El niño se vio las manos cubiertas de sangre.  
"Es cierto.. yo lo hice.. lo mate.. Angelmon.. angel.. por favor.. no.. no-.. no.. no vengas.. no soy digno.. soy malo.. soy malo.. lo hice.. maté a alguien.."  
  
Tk se volteó de espaldas mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.  
  
"No puedo verlos a la cara .. ellos lo saben.. lo sabrán.. yo le quité sus esperanza.. le quite todo.. no le deje nada.. y no tengo valor.. no tengo valor.. le quite su vida.. estoy condenado.. no es justo el no tenía que morir" se dijo a si mismo mientras lloraba.  
  
Se levantó.. y vio el abismo.. pensó en lanzarse allí mismo.. "Para que esperar.. de todas maneras me voy a ir al infierno.. por que no de una vez.." pensó con tristeza.  
  
"Kari me odiará por siempre.. y no podría ver a Angelmon.. el me desprecia.. lo sé.. lo que hice fue muy malo.. me alejará de su presencia.. todos lo sabrán.." se dijo el pequeño niño.  
  
Cerró sus ojos dispuesto a lanzarse.. (Tengo miedo.. no puedo hacerlo.. no... ¿Porque dios mío?) pensó mientras un crujido de ramas se oyó atrás de él.  
  
"Pequeño niño de la esperanza" se oyó una voz atrás de él. La voz era fría y se oía maligna.  
  
(Dios mío.. Mi pecado es tan grande.. que el mismo diablo ha venido por mí.. y me va a llevar) pensó tk mientras volteaba a ver hacia atrás.  
  
No pudo ver mucho pues inmediatamente sintió algo helado en el corazón.. y vio como una espada se había clavado en su pecho. su sangre corria escarlata.  
  
"Son tan fáciles de matar.. eres igual que el otro.. solo tuve que cortarle la garganta.. y clavarle esta espada en su corazón.." dijo la voz.  
  
Tk vio la cara de un arlequín. "Soy piedmon uno de los darkmasters.. y igual que mate a tu amigo.. tu lo seguirás muy pronto.." dijo mientras reía diabolicamente. Alzo su espada con tk todavía clavado en ella. Para así causarle mas daño y dolor al niño.  
  
El cuerpo de tk se deslizó hasta cerca de la empuñadura de la espada. su cara estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando y por lo que acaba de oir.  
  
Piedmon dejó de reír cuando tk tocó su manos con la suyas.  
El niño estaba llorando.. pero Piedmon se calló al ver el rostro del niño. "Esto es lo que merezco.. por haberle causado ese sufrimiento.. y que bueno.. que.. lo hayas matado.. y que no se haya suicidado.. gracias.. y te perdono.. por esto.. es lo que yo merecía" dijo tk.  
  
Mientras una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y cayó la mano de piedmon. Un resplandor dorando brilló una vez en el pequeño antes de que empezará desaparecer levemente.   
Piedmon lanzó el cuerpo del niño junto con la espada al precipicio.  
  
(Izzy.. no irás al infierno por haberte suicidado.. irás.. no se a donde.. perdóname por el daño que te hice) fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de estrellarse con el suelo.  
  
Piedmon bajó al fondo del precipicio y se que quedó allí.. mirando el cuerpo inerte de Tk. Recogió su espada .  
  
Recordó cuando encontró al niño del conocimiento. El había tenido un pedazo de vidrio en su mano y luego lo había soltado.. diciendo que no podía hacerlo.. que si lo hacia nunca iría al cielo.. que nunca vería a sus padres o a Tk cuando fuera para allá. Piedmon no entendía de lo que hablaba.  
  
Pero Piedmon fue rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia le cortó su garganta allí mismo.. y luego le clavó su espada en su corazón con mucha fuerza.. hasta que la enterró en el piso.  
  
El niño no pudo ni emitir un sonido.. solo se quedó allí. como si hubiera sido liberado de algo.. recordó que le había dicho algo.. en voz baja aun a pesar de la herida en la garganta.. lo había visto mover sus labios  
  
Piedmon estaba allí frente al cadáver del niño.. y se fue de ese lugar.. Tenía que meditar..  
  
"Te odio" dijo en voz baja. "Que poderosas son esas palabras para dejar a un persona indefensa" dijo en voz baja mientras regresaba con los darkmasters.  
  
Y luego recordó la mirada del chiquillo de la esperanza. (Esperaba una pelea mas fuerte.. ese niño era el mas fuerte.. lo maté.. y luego.. me dio las gracias.. ¿Porque? ¿por matarlo?) piedmon se quedó meditando en su trono.  
  
Afuera los niños descubrían el cuerpo de Tk en el fondo del barranco . Mientras lo demás Darkmasters se presentaba con los niños.  
  
A Piedmon no le intereso nada mas.. se quedó mirando embelesado la espada que ahora estaba de un color escarlata por la sangre.  
  
Piedmon estaba interesado en la ultimo que había dicho el niño del conocimiento y recordó cada movimiento de sus labios. "Gracias" resonó la palabra del niño del conocimiento en la mente de piedmon eso fue lo que le había dicho ese niño pelirrojo. Y el niño rubio le había dicho. "Te perdono.. lo merecía" mientras lo lanzaba al precipicio aun con vida.  
  
Piedmon se quedó inmóvil.. mirando la espada..   
Nada mas le importó..   
Ya antes había matado..  
Pero nunca antes se lo habían agradecido.  
Ni tampoco perdonado..  
La mirada de liberación que tenía los dos niños..  
El resplandor del ultimo niño..  
No podía sacarlo de su mente..  
Que le pasaba..  
Nunca antes había sentido..  
Si.. el sentir algo..  
Sentía..  
Remordimiento  
De pronto la batalla..  
El digimundo..  
Los niños elegidos..  
Dejaron de tener sentido..  
Esa mirada..  
Esos ojos..   
No podía quitárselos de encima..  
"¿QUE ME SUCEDE?" grito y su voz hizo eco en los pasillos vacios.  
Y de pronto así lo notó  
Estaba vacío por dentro..  
Se quedó allí sin moverse..  
Inmóvil..  
Ignorando todo a su alrededor..  
Todo había perdido su significado..  
  
Y afuera.. la batalla había empezado..  
  
To be continued.. o continuará para los cuates..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Si amor ni esperanza ¿Que me queda?  
Episodio dos.  
Epilogo  
  
Soy Kari.. soy uno de los niños elegidos..  
Soy una sobreviviente de un suceso trágico..  
Hace unos años..  
Ya ha pasado tiempo..  
Conocí a un buen niño..  
Era amable.. dulce.. y además era guapo.  
Siempre que lo veía estaba ocupado en algo..  
Era tan lindo..  
Muy inteligente..  
Yo lo amaba..  
Su nombre era Koushiro Izumi.. Izzy para los amigos.  
  
Todo empezó a ir de mal en peor cuando.. unos extraños monstruos llegaron a causar desperfectos en la cuidad.  
Mi hermano llegó a casa con una extraña creatura llamada koromon.  
  
Tai y un grupo e sus amigos traían esas extrañas creaturas..  
Incluyendo..  
Ahhh...  
El...  
Mi Izzy..  
Todavía recuerdo sus ojos negros..  
Cuando usó a su digimon para tratar de salvarme...  
No lo logró..  
Pero la intención es lo que cuenta..  
Estaban también otro niños..  
  
Mimi.. que también se había fijado en él.. La odio..  
Sora.. esa tonta.. que despreciaba a mi izzy cada vez que lo veía..  
Matt.. me ayudó mucho.. cuando el murió..  
Tai.. me ayudó vengar la muerte de Izzy y de Tk..  
Joe.. que valiente era..  
  
Todo empezó a ir mal cuando Wizardmon un amigo muy querido por mi digimon.. Gatomon murió.. protegiéndonos..  
Después la resurrección de myotismon..  
Y aun esa época de oscuridad.. el brillaba..  
Descifró una profecía para ayudarnos a vencerlo.. titubeó pues sabía cuanto amaba a mi hermano..  
  
Sin embargo Tk.. confiaba en el al igual que yo..  
Pobre Tk..  
Era tan dulce..  
Se notaba que tenía en mucha estima a izzy..  
Nos enteramos que teníamos que ir a arreglar un desperfecto en el digimundo y..  
  
Fuimos..  
A encontrar la muerte..  
Izzy y tk se quedaron solos mientras mi hermano y yo platicábamos.. el me dijo que este ese mundo era muy peligroso.. pero no sabíamos que el peligro estaba mas cerca de nosotros. Me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado.  
  
Cuando regresamos tk estaba muy intranquilo.. creo que Izzy había oído algo a lo lejos y le había dicho que iba al baño para ver lo que había mas allá.  
  
Nos preocupamos cuando no volvió..  
Tk fue con nosotros mientras nos indicaba el camino por donde había ido..  
El lo encontró..  
  
Izzy..  
Sob.. sob..   
Mi querido izzy..   
Estaba muerto..  
Peleó por su vida..  
Su computadora estaba hecha pedazos..  
Su manos tenía muchas marcas..  
El pobre murió como un heroe.. tratando de vivir..   
Golpeó e incluso usó un pedazo de su computadora para defenderse.  
Le cortaron la garganta con una espada..  
Pero como dijo Tai.. "Solo cuando le atravesaron el corazón lo pudieron matar"  
  
Era tan bueno..  
noble..  
Y valiente..  
No quisó que tk corriera el mismo riesgo..  
Pero fue inútil..  
Mientras llorábamos por la muerte de Izzy..  
Alguien lo atrapó justo detrás de nosotros..  
Y se lo llevó...  
Sin que nos diéramos cuenta..  
Pobrecito debió haber sufrido mucho..  
Tenía muchas heridas.. como hechas con un látigo..  
Le quebraron muchos huesos.. y al final..  
Le clavaron una espada en su corazón..  
Como a Izzy..  
  
Creo que al final..  
Un angel vio por él..  
Su cara mostraba mucha felicidad..  
Matt casi enloqueció allí mismo.. al igual que yo..  
Nuestras personas mas queridas habían muerto allí mismo.. sin que pudieran defenderse..  
Tk fue torturado.. ni siquiera pudo defenderse..  
Izzy dio pelea.. lucho por su vida..  
pero habían muerto los dos..  
  
Matt clamó venganza a los cielos..  
Y fue cuando se presentaron los darkmasters..  
Metal seadramon  
Machine dramon  
Puppetmon..  
  
La luz que había en mi quería justicia..  
dos niños muy buenos habían muerto..  
Gatomon se convirtió en un dragon que se peleó contra metalseadramon..  
Wargreymon destruyó a machine dramosn con una ataque con el dramon killer..  
Y matt.. metalgarurmon.. ellos se veían diferentes.. metal garurumonestaba completamente negro.. Y matt miraba con los ojos inyectados de fuego..  
Los mísiles de wargreymon supuestamente eran de hielo.. pero lo que lanzó esa vez eran explosivos y de un fuego abrazador..  
  
Leomon también había acudido a al lucha junto muchos digimon.. Estaba asombrados por que destruimos a tres de los darkmasters.. Todos nuestro amigos lamentaron la muerte de nuestros amigos..  
  
Joe habló en ese momento..  
Preguntó quien eran los darkmasters y donde estaba su guarida. Leomon comento donde estaban su guarida y que falta uno Piedmon.  
Matt se fue de allí con rumbo a la guarida de Piedmon..   
Todos lo seguimos en alas de garudamon..  
  
Llegamos cuando Metalgarurumon habia acabado con lady devilmon..  
Leomon dijo que el digimon de matt no era metalgarurumon.. era blackmetalgarurumon.. y su poder provenía también de la tinieblas..  
  
Pero a matt no le importó de donde viniera ese poder.. irrumpieron en la guarida de piedmon..  
o mas bien.. la destruyeron pero no salió nada de allí.. y etonces apareció..  
Apocalimon..  
  
Todos luchamos con valor.. pero esa abominación regreso a nuestros digimon al nivel básico y al parecer nos iba a desintegrar con hechizo que estaba preparando.. nuestro amigos también estaban desapareciendo..  
  
Cuando de pronto cuatro espadas volaron a través del cielo y se clavaron en apocalimon.  
Piedmon estaba allí viéndonos.. desde una distancia bastante grande..   
Sin saber porque se unió a nuestra lucha en contra de apocalimon.  
Usó una especie de bola de energía para destruir uno de los tentáculos de apoalimon y nos dio tiempo para nuestros digimon regresaran su nivel máximo de nuevo..  
  
Todos avanzamos destruyendo sus tentáculos y mientras lo hacíamos piedmon se lanzó al frente y le clavó su espada en el corazón a Apocalimon.. su espada era diferente.. era escarlata.  
  
Parecía que lo habíamos derrotado cuando Apocalimon dijo qe se iba a autodestruir y que acabaría con todo.  
  
Fue cuando piedmon usó una sabana para cubrirlo... Se redujo de tamaño y piedmon lo sujeto con fuerza cuando estalló..  
Nadie sabe porque lo hizo..  
Por que nos protegió un digimon de la oscuridad..  
Murió allí..  
Solo quedó una espada..   
su espada..  
Era roja..  
Y tenía grabado dos emblemas..  
El de Izzy..  
Y el de tk..  
  
Joe dijo que Piedmon no era malo.. porque que al final.. quiso proteger a los niños elegidos..  
Murió dejando muchas incógnitas..  
Creo que fue trabajo de Izzy..  
Debió haber hablado con él..  
Y Tk lo convenció para fuera bueno..  
  
Sin embargo..   
Eso no nos regresó a Tk o a Izzy..  
No los llevamos con nosotros.. los enterramos juntos.. en una sola tumba.. pues no teníamos tiempo pues la puerta a nuestro mundo se cerraba.. no creo que le haya importado..  
  
Sin embargo cuando regresamos nos perdimos la pista..  
  
Matt trató de suicidarse..  
Cuando me enteré fue con él al hospital..  
He estado a su lado todo el tiempo.  
El perdió a un hermano muy querido..  
Y yo lo perdí a él a mi querido izzy..  
Ambos buscamos consuelo en uno en el otro..  
Finalmente pudimos salir adelante..  
  
Izzy siempre será recordado como un valiente.. que luchó hasta el final..  
Y Tk como un mártir.. que dio su vida por cambiar alguien no tenía esperanza de salvación.  
  
Espero que piedmon encuentre la paz..  
Izzy se que me esperas..  
Quiero creerlo..  
Me falta mucho...  
¿Me esperaras?  
Yo cuidare a matt.. pero siempre estarás en un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.  
Hikari Yagami  
  
Fin.  
  
Comentarios..  
No lo sé es un epilogo algo extraño para mi. Bueno al menos termine el triangulo amoroso. Takari, Koukeru y Kuokari.  
  
* Si claro.. los mataste..  
- Bueno alguien tenía que morir..  
* Si pero al menos hubieras dejado a una pareja viva  
- Es mi fic yo hago lo que quiero..  
* no te enojes es un consejo..  
  
  
  
Mas Comentarios..  
Dedicado a mi estimada amiga que le gustan esta clase de cosas ultra traumáticas y las que yo desgraciadamente la he hecho adicta.  
  
Un fic yaoi.. no puedo creer que lo haya escrito.. bueno al menos es trágico.. y no con esa mentada de "Y vivieron felices para siempre sin que la sociedad los molestará o les dijera algo".. si como no.. como si nuestras sociedad no los quisiera matar..  



End file.
